The Leviathan of Halkeginia
by Skylinemaster
Summary: Louise wanted to summon a powerful familiar. Well, she did. She summoned the murderous leader of the Leviathans, and he'll be damned if she thinks that she can control him. Will Halkeginia survive with Dick Roman here?
1. Getting summoned

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with a new fanfiction. This will be called the Leviathan of Halkeginia. Hope you enjoy.

_"Summoning speech."_

'Thoughts'

"Regular Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural or Familiar of Zero.

* * *

The Leviathan known in the Human world as Dick Roman took out his frustration and anger out on the unfortunate Vampire in his path.

Dick punched the Vampire into a tree before stabbing his hand through the monster's chest as the Vampire went forward.

Dick retracted his arm and the Vampire slumped forward.

This is the seventh Vampire that Dick has killed since returning back to Purgatory yesterday.

Dick frowned as he remembered how the Winchesters and Castiel managed to kill him and send him back here.

Dick knew that Dean and Castiel were pulled in with him, and relished the opportunity to meet them again and kill them here.

He still needed to find them for his revenge though. As such, Dick made his way through Purgatory to find the Leviathans that are still here and resume his place as their king and absolute leader.

Since he was in Purgatory since the beginning of time, he knew the place very well.

He is following the river of bile that leads directly into Leviathan territory, and is killing anything unfortunate enough to get in his way.

His victims include three Gorilla-Wolves, twelve Werewolves, two Shapeshifters, and the seven Vampires that were just killed by Dick.

Dick contemplated traveling in his ooze form but then decided against it. It would alert the Leviathan that he was coming back, and he doesn't want that. He wants to see who dared take his spot as the leader of Leviathan. Dick rubbed his hands together at the thought of making said Leviathan bib itself as punishment for daring to usurp Dick's throne.

Dick walked along the river before stopping and frowning.

He is hearing a female voice in his head as he turned his head to see if anyone was near him.

Nope.

"_My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe…." _

No one makes Dick Roman their servant.

_…. my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant…"_

Dick laughed as he heard divine. He is the possibly the worst mistake God has ever made and he knows it.

He did nod his head at beautiful, wise and powerful through.

_"…..heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"_

With that, a greenish portal opened up in front of the Leviathan leader.

'Interesting. Someone is powerful enough to summon me to Earth.'

A smile appeared on Dick's face.

"Big mistake."

With that, Dick Roman, the leader of the Leviathans, walked into the portal.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I saw that there were no Supernatural/ Familiar of Zero crossovers, and I wanted to be the first one to write one. I thought it would be very interesting to see Dick Roman in a place with close to no technology, and especially no Winchesters to stop him.

Please follow, favorite, and review! Reviewing will tell me what you think of this, and what I should add to the story.

If the story is popular enough, I will attempt to update once a week. If it is not that popular, updates will be sporadic.

Until then, Skylinemaster out.


	2. I think I'm going to like it here

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of The Leviathan of Halkeginia.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural or Familiar of Zero.

* * *

I stepped into the portal, and was thrown into a tunnel of that has lights like a kaleidoscope.

I see a light at the end of the tunnel. It is a white light, and I am getting closer to it.

The moment I hit the light, I feel myself lying on a grassy surface.

The air here, feels, different.

It's a lot better smelling than Purgatory's, and a lot purer than Earth's. No contaminants, no pollution, just purity.

I got to my feet and dusted off my ten thousand dollar custom suit, and saw them staring at me.

A group of Humans that are teenagers at most, and one adult. I'll let the kids cook for a little longer, but the adult looks fine, if only he were fatter.

There are walls and towers from what I can see, and a bright blue sky.

All of the animals scurried away from the area as I grinned. It looks like they know there place on the food chain.

Hmm, why are these Humans dressed so strangely? They have wooden sticks and are dressed in school uniforms with capes.

"Ha, Louise summoned a commoner!" The crowd of teenagers gathered around me said.

I frowned at this.

Not at the words these children were saying which I could understand, but the language they are speaking in.

The real Dick was quite the talented human. He has the spark as I like to say. Or at least had it before I was done with him.

He graduated Harvard with a Masters in Business at the age of twenty two and could speak five languages fluently. He spoke English, Mandarin, Spanish, Russian, and French.

What I am hearing now is strange French. Almost archaic French, like the kind used in the medieval ages. Why are they speaking this?

"Louise, hurry up and finish the contract."

The older man said in the old French as I grinned. You look good enough to be my first meal here.

"Lower yourself, commoner."

Watch your tone, Human. I looked around before doing what she asked of me.

I crouched down to the Human's height, which is quite small compared to myself in this form.

"I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar."

She kissed me after chanting this.

I noticed an itch coming from my left hand and brought it up to see what happened.

Hmm, runes. She must have been practicing a binding spell on me. Feels very weak and I can break this at any time.

I have been overconfident before with Humans, and I won't make that same mistake again. I'll see where I am, and what to do here by playing along with this.

The pain stopped as the runes were etched into my skin. The girl named Louise frowned as the older man approached me. He is probably the teacher, but more importantly be my food soon enough.

"May I see those runes?"

I nodded and lent out my left hand to him.

"If you don't mind me asking, where am I?"

The man's eyebrows shot up and he looked at me strangely.

"You are in Tristanian Academy of Magic."

He said, scribbling down the runes onto a piece of parchment.

Alright, not on Earth, but I could have guessed that.

"Very interesting runes. Alright class, dismissed."

The old man said as everyone started to disperse from the area.

"Come on, familiar."

The little girl grabbed me by the hand and started pulling me towards a tower.

* * *

We passed by a couple of other students and people dressed as maids on the way to the little girl's room.

We entered the room, and she immediately plopped herself down on the bed.

"Why did I have to get stuck with you?! I wanted something powerful like a manticore or a dragon, but I got you! A commoner!"

I frowned and glanced around the room. There is no one else here but her. Might as well get some information, as well as a snack, out of her.

Since she has touched me before, I can morph into her due to contact with her DNA.

I morphed as she continued sulking on her bed.

"Louise."

I called to her in her own voice as I approached her bed.

She turned around suddenly and had a wide open mouth as she saw me.

"W-who are you?"

She asked, more so confused rather than scared.

"Louise, I'm now you."

I said with her face less than a foot away from mine. I grabbed her by the shoulders as I displayed my jaws. I chomped down her head as I lifted her up and shoved her into my mouth in one fell swoop.

Hmm.

Not bad.

Not good, but not bad either.

Needs more MSG in her body.

Now that she is out of the way, let's see what is floating around this small little head of hers.

Alright, her name is Louise very long name.

Age sixteen.

Two sisters.

Wow. High-ranking parents. Mother is the Duchess of a place called La Valliere, and her father is the Duke.

There is a system of nobility here based on those with magic, and those without. Rather logical to oppress those who can't defend themselves adequately. The magic within Louise is strange, compared to the others within her memories. There are four elements, Earth, Air, Water, and Fire, and Void which is a lost fifth element.

I'm on a place called Halkeginia, a continent that has five countries on it, except Albion, which is a floating country.

There is a very strong Church here, based in Romalia.

Okay, what else is here?

Blah blah, childhood memories, Rule of Steel, ah, here is something.

Louise was childhood friends with Henrietta, formerly Princess of Tristain. Her father died a few months back, and now she is Queen as her mother reigns as Queen Regnant.

That might be useful.

That's enough of her memories for now.

I smiled as I glanced in the mirror.

I've assumed Louise's form perfectly, and know everything that she did.

Here there is unlimited possibility. The chance to feast every single day, and no one to stop me.

I need to gain as much information to fill in any gaps of information within Louise's mind.

I walked out of the room, and locked the door, looking for the next person to become.

* * *

I was immediately greeted by the sight of Zerbst after leaving Louise' room. Her familiar scurried away as I approached Kirche von Zerbst.

"I wonder what's making Flame so scared?"

She asked as I brushed past her, grabbing a strand of hair on the way.

"Don't know. You better find out before he becomes someone's meal."

I was half joking when I said this as that Flame familiar doesn't look as good as a Human. Still, I have been proven wrong about how different meats are in comparison to each other, and I may be wrong if I decide to eat Flame.

After leaving Zerbst, I turned a corner and glanced in both directions to make sure that no one sees me.

I morphed into Zerbst and looked into her memories.

Nothing important.

How many guys she slept with, their names, their titles, and a lot of complaining about her family were within her memories.

I morphed back into Louise as I continued down the hallway to the stairs as I passed another set of students.

There was Guiche, a frequent tormenter of Louise, and a first year student, given the color of the cape.

"Oh Louise, where is the commoner?"

Guiche asked in a condescending way.

I walked up to Guiche, and slapped him hard on the face as that is something the real Louise would have wanted to do.

I held back considerably and the slap managed to daze him.

I grabbed a hair in the aftermath as the first year tended to the slapped Human. I ran away from the two Humans as they don't look that appetizing to me.

I morphed into Guiche out of their sights and absorbed his memories.

Hmm, not much in this Human's memories worth remembering.

I morphed back into Louise as I continued walking.

Ah, here is someone new.

In front of me there is a maid dusting off a bust of a head.

"Maid."

I said as she promptly turned around and gave a small bow.

"Yes, my lady?"

I smiled as her face trembled.

Ah this maid is rather young, and looks a lot different than the nobles here.

"What is your name?"

"Siesta of Tarbes, my lady."

I nodded as I examined the maid in front of me.

"Can I touch your hair?"

I asked as her face looks puzzled.

"Of course, my lady."

I touched her hair and thanked her before leaving.

I turned the corner to get away from her sight, and after making sure that no one saw me, morphed into the maid.

Hmm, very dedicated girl. Very large peasant family, and she is the oldest sibling, so it is her job to get money to support her family.

A different perspective than before.

The nobles that Louise was a part of are tyrants to her and her family. Useful information.

I morphed back into Louise's form as I made my way to Louise's room.

I entered and sat on the bed with a smile.

Such a primitive place, ripe with possibility.

I have a very good idea of the system of government here, and their connection to the people they rule, which to say is non-existent. I want to gather more information before I make any drastic moves, so what should I do next?

Hmm, Louise's parents look like a good place start.

A Duke and Duchess probably know more about this place than Louise does.

It might look suspicious if I just up and left this place, so I might need an excuse.

Louise was a victim of bullying, so it would seem natural if she ran away.

I eyed a quill and parchment on her desk, and starting thinking of what to write.

Thoughts started flowing into my head and my arm began to write onto the parchment.

_Dear whoever reads this, _

_By the time you read this, I am long gone. I am a failure as a mage and a disgrace to nobility. As such, I have withdrawn myself from this academy. Please do not look for me as I will not be seen by any of you again. Please hand all the contents of my room to Siesta of Tarbes. She was the only one to have shown me kindness during my time here._

_Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere_

I smiled as I finished this. Seems like what Louise would have written. She was quite close to something like this by the time I got her.

It is nice that I gave Siesta the contents of this room. When I touched Siesta, I felt it.

The spark is within her. Her dedication and kindness is what makes me occasionally proud of humans before I eat them.

I looked at the window. I could see that it is nighttime. Perfect time to leave this place.

I walked out of the room and encountered Kirche.

"Oh Louise. Where are you going?"

"Somewhere."

I brushed past her and walked down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs I saw Guiche by himself.

Hmm, he doesn't see me.

I looked around to see if anyone else is here, and there is no one else.

Might as well be full for the road.

I snuck up on him, and expanded my jaws.

I swallowed him up and he tastes wonderful. He tastes a lot better than I expected. Much better than Louise for sure.

Thank you for the snack, Guiche de Gramont.

I walked into the courtyard, and looked up at the sky.

Huh, two moons. Interesting.

I turned into my true form, a puddle of goo, and flew into the night sky.

Goodbye Tristanian Academy of Magic, hello world.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. Please follow, favorite, and review. Reviewing especially helps me as it tells me your thoughts on the story and what to add into it to make the story more enjoyable for everyone. If you have any questions about the story, just review or send me a message, and I will respond as quickly as possible.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	3. Becoming a father

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of the Leviathan of Halkeginia.

"Speech."

_Letter_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural or Familiar of Zero.

* * *

The night sky was extremely fun to fly in.

It reminds me of the flight in Purgatory with the darkness being the same. It's pure, inviting, in other words. It's quite strange unless you've experienced it for yourself.

It's so much less restraining to be in my natural form than it is to take a Human's form. Not to mention I can go from place to place that much faster. No need to walk on land when I can soar through the night sky in a fraction of the time.

I'm on my way towards the La Valliere estate, Louise's home. Once there, I intend to take the form of either Louise's father or mother, whoever is more convenient to take at the first opportunity is the one I will take.

I'm sure that one they will know much more about the intricacies about this world than good old Louise did. From there, I will decide how to proceed with my actions in this world. I can't rush through this like I did last time on Earth.

Here I have all the time in the world. No one to stop me. No Crowley, no Winchesters. This is truly paradise.

I neared Louise's estate as I can see it in the distance. Hm, nice quaint little place. Reminds me a little of Versailles, beautiful place by the way.

I found a bit of a clearing in a field outside of the home, and decided to crash land there.

I caused a big crater to form, and reemerged as Louise.

It is still night time, and the real Louise would probably go into the estate. However, Louise's mother may not take kindly to her daughter appearing in the middle of the night.

Hmm, I'll just stay outside for tonight.

We Leviathan don't need to sleep, and that can be a blessing and a curse. Time doesn't disappear into thought as we can't sleep, but on the other hand, we can never be attacked while we sleep.

Hmmm, what to do now? It will be a few hours before I can go into the estate…..

Ah, might as well get a snack.

I can sense several wild animals close by. Some of them I can't tell what they are as they might be native to this world.

Alright, time to try new things.

I feel the wild animals are moving close to the road in a group.

I walked to the main road, and felt the animals scatter to both sides of the small dirt road. Hmm, probably planning an ambush of some sort.

Did I stumble upon a group of thieves?

I smiled as the group of animals surrounded me.

The animals surrounding me are a sickly green, vaguely humanoid color. They are armed with crude swords, spears, clubs, and shanty armor.

There are a total of ten in total, arranged in a circle formation around me.

They seem to fit the Human description of a goblin as these animals are extremely short at four feet tall.

"Why don't you give us your money, girlie? We'll then let you pass."

The goblin in front said with a sneer.

Oh, this is going to be fun.

I displayed my jaws as I ran towards the leader. I swallowed him whole as the goblins attacked me with their crude weapons.

Hmm, not bad. Goblin tastes similar to young Vampire. I'll taste a few more just to make sure the taste is consistent.

I grabbed the nearest Goblin and threw him at a few other Goblins.

I rushed at two charging Goblins, who stabbed me with their spears. I smiled as they paled in fear when the black goo came out.

I grabbed the two Goblins and shoved them in my mouth as the remaining Goblins stood side by side with each other. Yep, just like young Vampire.

"Oh Brimir, what is this thing?!"

Not what you thought, right?

"The top of the food chain."

I smiled as I ran towards the group of Goblins. The Goblins broke rank and fled down the road.

I smiled as they ran as an idea came into my head.

I morphed into Guiche and wielded Louise's wand that I stole from her bed.

Let's test this magic out.

The wand morphed into a rose, and a petal fell to the ground.

He liked Bronze valkyries, so let's try that out.

Ah quite nice. It will work.

Hm, it seems connected to me via telepathy. Alright then, charge and slaughter those Goblins.

The Valkyrie did the job, killing the Goblins by stabbing them with its spear.

Ah, very nice.

I took a minute to survey my handiwork. Ten dead Goblins, three already in my stomach and seven laying out on the road in front of me.

I really don't like to waste food, so might as well eat these Goblins. You know the whole movement of kill what you eat, don't you?

I gobbled up the corpses, and then shifted back into my Louise form on the side of the road.

I found a nice tree to lean against, and closed my eyes to think about what will happen in the future.

* * *

I meditated for several hours before opening my eyes.

I lost track of time as I glanced around.

The sun is clearly shining as I see clear blue eyes through the tree canopies.

I dusted off my uniform as I got to my feet.

It is the perfect time to go to Louise's home now.

I walked in the direction of the estate and made it to the bridge as a sentry shouted to me.

"Lady de La Valliere!"

Hmm, Louise seems to know her servants names by heart.

"Yes, Johann, I'm home."

I smiled as the guard motioned for the gate to be opened.

Looks nicer in person than it did in her memories or the sky.

I walked to the door with two guards escorting me on either side.

The door opened and there are maids and butlers standing in front of me.

"Welcome come, mistress."

They shouted in unison as the ladies curtsied while the males bowed.

"It's nice to be back. Is my family eating breakfast now?"

"Yes, mistress."

An elderly maid stepped forward. Ah, this must be Louise's caretaker. Ravenna is her name and she was Louise's wet nurse for a while.

I followed the maid to the dining room where there are Louise's two sisters, her mother, and her father, all surrounded by servants.

"Oh, Louise. You are back."

Karin said, coldly. Hmm, she never did seem proud of Louise here.

"Chibi-Louise!"

Eleonore said as she put down her fork. This would normally accompany much pinching of cheeks.

"Welcome home, Louise."

Cattleya said with a smile as she approached me.

She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Welcome home, daughter."

Louise's father stated calmly. Hmm, not much in terms of memories of her father. He always seemed to be away on business.

"It is nice to be here."

A servant pulled up a seat which I sat in.

Food looks, well, disgusting. It is like eating garbage even though it is perfectly delicious to humans.

I mean really, vegetables?! Who in their right minds eats green paper when there is living, breathing things to kill and eat?

I took a lot of the eggs and placed them on my plate. I ate the eggs and gathered more as I noticed the glances of Louise's family on me.

"My my, Louise, I see you are hungry."

Cattleya said with a chuckle.

Not really, but have to keep up appearances of traveling.

"Yes, I didn't eat since I left the Academy. Father, can I talk with you privately later?"

Louise's father raised an eyebrow at this and glanced at Karin.

"Of course, after breakfast."

Great. You'll be right in time for lunch then.

* * *

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about, daughter?"

Louise's father said to me as he sat in his chair on the other side of the desk. This seems more akin to a principal speaking to a student than a father talking to his daughter, but it will do.

How should I approach this?

I took one last glance to make sure that no Humans were in the room or in the immediate vicinity.

"Father, I have a very important secret to tell you. I cannot tell mother about it. Please lean in close so I can tell you."

Louise's father raised his eyebrows at this before nodding. He leaned his head over the desk, and put his right ear in front of my face.

I cupped my right hand and started to whisper into his ear.

"I've killed people."

With that, my jaws came out and I ate him up, becoming him in the process.

Mhm, upper-class people in this time still don't taste as good as fat Americans. I'll need to fix that somehow.

Anyway, this guy has a lot of information roaming around his head.

Okay, system of government, check.

Religion, check.

Sources of money, check.

Mr. de La Valliere is much more knowledgeable about everything that Louise is, and that makes my job a whole lot easier.

The power ranking of the countries seems to be Germania in the lead, due to its sheer size of its military.

Next strongest would be Gallia, with its special forces and black operations mercenaries on its payroll. This Joseph seems to be highly dangerous. He has a façade in public, while in reality he is a master manipulator like yours truly. That is information comes from meetings with friends high within the Gallian government and military.

Albion seems to be in a state of crisis right now. That depletes this country's strength, but more importantly can be used to subjugate the people easier. I will need to keep a close eye on this country in the future.

Tristain is weak compared to the three countries mentioned, and is protected mainly through a series of marriages.

Romalia is interesting. It seems to be like the Vatican in that this is the center of power of the religious institution on Halkeginia. Ah, they even have a Pope.

Okay, the Pope seems to be the one with the most power in this land. The people are still fanatically religious, and the Pope holds power over kings and emperors with the threat of eternal damnation.

I'll be the Pope. The question is how to get to him.

Even a noble from this family can't simply ask for a private meeting with the Pope. It would be far too long and time consuming to try, and the meeting might not even happen.

Ah, it appears the ones the Pope will meet with regularly are envoys from the various royal families. It appears that being an envoy, or an actual member of the royal family is the quickest way to get into a meeting with the Pope.

Hmm, it appears that there is a Messenger of the Tristainian royal family living nearby. He goes by the name of Mott, and could be the easiest way to get into the Pope's presence. Mott seems rather low-level, but I suppose I could make it work.

Someone knocked on the door, forcing me to place my plotting in the back of my mind temporarily.

"Come in."

My voice came out as the voice of Louise's father.

A maid entered with a messenger following closely behind her.

"Where are you from?"

I asked.

"From the Tristainian Academy of Magic."

"Ah, where my daughter is."

Was.

"I have a letter for you."

"Of course."

He handed me a sealed envelope.

I handed him a coin as a tip, as is customary apparently.

I opened the envelope as the maid and the messenger left.

_Dear Lord and Lady de La Valliere_

_It pains to say that your daughter has ran away from the academy. We are utilizing all of our resources to locate your daughter and return her safely. Please do not worry as the safety of your daughter is our top priority._

_Headmaster Osmond._

Don't bother, Louise won't be coming back anytime soon.

* * *

"Get this to Mott, won't you?"

I told my private messenger, who nodded before going to his horse and leaving. In his possession is a letter than I have written to Mott, requesting a meeting with him as soon as possible.

There is a certain procedure to everything here. Red tape is here in Halkeginia here too, and I can't avoid it. I can't simply show up to this Mott's estate and expect to have a meeting with him right then and there on the spot. I might not even meet him as he may be away on travel or something of the sort.

I've just sent the family's private messenger to schedule a meeting with him, and if all goes well, I shall have a reply within two days.

Hopefully I can get a meeting arranged within the week.

I'm currently standing outside the estate as I see the messenger go past the entrance of this house.

Hmmm, what to do now?

Ah, yes, I have the perfect idea.

I turned to a maid who is waiting by my side.

"Please get Pierre here, I would like to take a ride."

Pierre is the main coachman for Louise's father, and I would like to use him to get into town. I myself couldn't ride into town by myself, it wouldn't be proper.

Pierre came five minutes later with an ornate carriage and a horse.

He hopped down and opened the door for me.

"Where to, ?"

He asked as I sat down in the carriage.

"Let's go to town."

I smiled as the door shut on me.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this. Please follow, favorite, and review. Reviewing especially helps me as it tells me what the readers want to see. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please review or message me and I will try to get back to you as quickly as possible.

You now know of the Leviathan's master plan. Let's see if he can fulfill it without any problems.

The Levithan's body count currently is

-Louise

-Guiche

-Ten goblins

-Louise's father

Hope you had a happy new year everyone.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	4. Things that make people taste better

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of The Leviathan of Halkeginia.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural or Familiar of Zero.

* * *

"Which town sir?"

…

Hm, that is a good question.

I assume that a small city will not have what I am looking for, therefore it will be necessary to travel to a large city.

With Louise's estate being near the borders Germania Gallia, this gives me plenty of options in terms of large centers of commerce.

Lutece, the capital of Gallia, is within a day's journey and it is a large center of commerce, so there will be places to purchase the goods from.

Vindobonna is a bit too far, and the path there is littered with bandits. Not that that is a problem, but I need to avoid the hassles at this moment.

Virunum is very close to here, but doesn't seem to be that large of a city. It appears to be a large town, and I may not have the options of purchasing that I will have in a larger city.

Nauportus is the same with Virunum.

Hmm, Tristania seems to be the perfect location.

Large city as it is the capital of Tristain, which means it is a center of commerce. There must be several shops that I can purchase what I want from in that city, and best of all, it is just half a day's journey from here.

It is afternoon now, so I just I can ride in the carriage, find a place to stay for the night, and go shopping in the morning. I'll travel back here and be back here tomorrow night, and hopefully Mott will have sent his reply by then.

Alright, sounds like a plan.

"Tristania."

* * *

Ah, nothing like a nice scenic ride in the carriage. It is a lot slower than the limousine for sure, but the sights here are worth seeing.

I could just travel in my true form, but that would risk someone seeing me, and while that would be easy to take care of, I would just rather not have the burden until I am in a better position.

We are currently in Tristania, specifically the commoner section.

It smells a lot better than Louise's father anticipated it smelling like, as he only went to the noble section, where the streets are covered in exotic perfumes. I personally don't mind the smell here as it is better than many places in Purgatory.

The sun is about to go down, so I will need to find a place to stay for the night, just to keep up appearances.

"Pierre, what is the closest inn near here?"

I asked the driver by peering my head out the window for a moment.

"That would be the Charming Fairies Inn, coming up on the right."

"Have you been there before?"

I asked.

"I have. It was a good place with good food."

"Great, drop me off here."

The carriage stopped in front of the inn, which is a nice little place.

I got off the carriage after Pierre opened the door for me.

"Be here ten in the morning and stay somewhere nice for the night."

I handed out fifteen Ecu coins to Pierre, who bowed after receiving the coins.

I headed into the inn, and was greeted by a young woman at the desk in the front. Hmm, this place seems to be a pub and an inn.

"What can I help you with, noble sir?"

I smiled at this.

"The best room for the night, miss."

"That will be three Ecu."

"Of course."

I took out three Ecu coins and gave them to the young lady behind the counter. The moment our hands touched, I felt her DNA is similar to Siesta the maid's. Hmm, I will need to evaluate this further.

"Please come with me to your room, noble sir."

"Please lead the way."

She took me up the flight of stairs and to my room, which is on the right side and had the number seven on it. On the way there, I saw a very strangely dressed person to say the least. He was wearing feminine clothing, and lipstick. Hmmm, it appears that cross-dressing is a thing in Halkeginia too.

"Here is the key."

She handed me a brass key and left.

I opened the door to the room, and found it very nice. Not as nice as Roman's penthouse or Louise's bedroom, but it will do.

I changed into form of the hostess who brought me up here.

Okay, her name is Jessica...

Ah yes, here it is. She is a relative of Siesta, what a coincidence.

Hmm, this Human appears to have a spark too. Does it run in her family?

Yes, her family is of, Japanese descent?

Now this is interesting.

A person from Japan was summoned here and fathered a long line of people, and these are their descendants.

Hmm, I'm not sure as to how this will affect my plans, but I will watch this family carefully. They may pose helpful, or problematic. I'll see.

I glanced outside the window to see what time is it.

The sun is setting, but there is still time before many shops close.

Alright, might as well see if the shops here sell what I want.

* * *

Perfect, this is just what I am looking for.

A few blocks away from the inn there were several open air market vendors of various wares that were about to fold up their booths and leave for the night.

Many of the wares didn't interest me as there were mostly pottery items, crude perfumes, or articles of clothing for sale, not of which I need now or will ever need.

At the end of the line of vendors however, was exactly what I am looking for.

Here right in front of me, is a spice trader with more than thirty different spices available for purchase.

"Ah, a noble! What can I do for you, good lord?"

The spice merchant, a well-kept Arab-looking male of about forty asked me as he rose up to his feet.

"Looking to buy spices. Tell me, what are all the spices you have for sale tonight?"

I asked as the merchant talked about all the spices he has in his possession and where he acquired them from. He talked of all the spices, some of which I knew of and some of which I didn't. He mentioned of Angelica, Paprika, Saffron, Red Chili Pepper, Black Pepper, and some that I wasn't familiar with, including Yawarac, Acilegna, Akirpap, Norffas, Reppepilihc, Reppepkcal, and Tnediser.

I smiled as he finished his long-winded reply and took out the pouch of coins I had.

"I'll take a kilogram of everything."

* * *

I am happy right now, which is strange as I am not often happy.

I have enough spices to put on a hundred people to make them taste better.

I am currently walking bag to the inn with a burlap sack, each spice is carefully wrapped in a bag with the sack so that they will not spill.

Hmm, people are running out of the inn, this is interesting.

I leaned towards against the door and I heard faint whispers of "Turenne", "extortion," and "tax collector" from the girls inside the inn. In addition to the whispers, I heard to the sound of chairs being pulled, ten in total.

Ah, I have a good idea. Let's get some food from these people. No one will miss them anyways.

"I am seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

I asked, leaning against the door. I could see a very well dressed fat man, and ten armed guards around him.

"Who the hell are you?!"

One of the guards asked as he took out his sword. You better put that away, someone might get hurt.

The fat man looked at me with a face of horror as a finger was pointed towards me.

"Wait, I've seen you before….Duke de La Valliere?!"

I smirked as the fat man, Turenne, said this to me.

"Yes, and I believe that you just used your power to kick everyone else out of this place. Also, I've been hearing rumors about you, Turenne. Rumors that you abuse your power and tax more than is necessary."

I said as Turenne fumbled for words.

"Ah, no, you have it all wrong. I'm diligently doing my duty as a noble and collecting what the Majesty asks of these people."

He finally stuttered out. I frowned and turned to the frightened waitresses and the lone cross-dressing male.

"Has he been taxing you unfairly? Don't worry, tell me the truth as I will protect you."

I sent a glare towards the tax collector, who is gritting his teeth.

"It's true! He's been heavily taxing us and threatening people who complain. He takes a percentage of our week's earnings."

The hostess from before said.

"You bitch! That is a lie….."

"Shh. Don't worry Turenne, I'm sure we can talk this issue over at your place."

I sent a smirk towards Turenne, who weakly nodded before getting up and ordering his troops to leave the place.

"Don't think so. You should probably leave that bag as payment for these good people."

I sent a glance at the waitresses, who put on big smiles on their faces.

Turenne reluctantly left a bag full of coins and headed towards the door where I am standing next to.

I wrapped my arm around him as we walked to his carriage that is parked a few paces from the inn.

"Let's go to your place and get some food there."

* * *

"Nice place you have here."

I remarked to Turenne, who is sitting opposite of me on another couch. We are both sipping tea given to us by a maid at his estate.

"Indeed. Now about earlier….."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. We have a right to oppress those weaker than us."

I smiled, and he smiled back after putting his cup down.

"Indeed. We nobles are giving our right by Brimir to lead those as we see fit."

I smiled but chuckled internally.

Nobles? I was talking about the Leviathan.

"Anyway, this may seem like a strange request, but can you gather all your staff inside here? I try out something."

* * *

"Is this everyone?"

I asked as I examined the twelve maids, ten soldiers, and two cooks in front of me.

"Yes, everyone that works for me is currently here."

"What about gardeners and house guards?"

I asked.

"There are no gardeners here tonight, and the two remaining guards are outside of the gate."

Turenne said as I smiled.

Feeding time.

I raised the staff belonged to Louise's father, and launched a fire ball at Turenne, completely cooking him. He posed the biggest threat as a mage user and needed to be eliminated before proceeding.

The guards charged at me, and I responded with a water spell. The wall of water hit everyone in front of me before freezing, incasing everyone in a brick of ice. Everyone is frozen and can't move.

I smiled as I opened the burlap sack and took out a bag of spice labeled Acilegna.

I walked towards Turenne's body, which is thoroughly baked and sprinkled the Acilegna on him. I used my jaws and devoured him, savoring the taste of the Acilegna on his burnt body. Tangy taste. I like it.

I smashed open the case of ice containing a maid, and grabbed her as she tried to run. I poured Paprika on her. It wasn't that good.

I continued my pattern of smashing the cases of ice and eating those inside after pouring spices on them.

The good spices are Acilegna, Tnediser, Norffas, Magana, Torese, Venterwood, Dover, Notab, Ogolthrope, Caraway, Yawarac, and Ngesiit. Everything else wasn't that good.

After finishing the last person, I took a look at the mess I made. Hm, I should probably clean this up.

I chanted a fire incarnation and the room instantly went up in flames.

I exited the front door as I saw the two gate guards running towards me.

"I couldn't save him. Hurry they are trapped inside! I'll call for help. My water magic isn't strong enough to put out the flames."

The two guards nodded and rushed past me.

I expanded my jaws and ate one of them before the other one turned around. I saw the other guard as he tried to pull out his sword.

Sorry, can't have any possible witnesses standing.

I now watched as the estate caught on fire. The fire has spread to all parts of the estate, and is in the process of burning down his house.

I opened the gate myself and walked out.

"That was a good meal."

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this.

The spices I wrote about, some of them are real, and others were just made up.

The Leviathan's kill count for this chapter.

-Turenne the tax collector

-10 soldiers

-12 maids

-2 cooks

-2 guards

This brings the total dead to 40 dead, and the number will only rise.

Please follow, favorite, and review. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns about this chapter, feel free to leave a review or send a message and I will try to get back to you as soon as I can.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	5. Family time

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of the Leviathan of Halkeginia.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural or Familiar of Zero.

* * *

"Did you have a good night sleep sir?"

Jessica asked me as I came down the stairs.

I spent the night here after flying back here from the remains of Turenne's estate.

I don't sleep, so no.

"I had a great night sleep. Thank you for asking."

I said, smiling at the young girl.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what is the time?"

"It is eight thirty."

I nodded. There is an hour and a half before Pierre is supposed to be here.

"Is there breakfast served here?"

"Indeed sir, please follow me."

I followed her to an empty table in the dining portion of the inn.

"Name a dish, any dish, and we can prepare it to your satisfaction."

Jessica said proudly.

Highly doubtful dear.

"A well-done piece of Kobe beef from the Kanto region, sprinkling red wine from Beaujolais, and Beluga caviar." I smirked as her mouth dropped.

"That's what I thought. I'll just have corn hash, and scrambled eggs."

Most human food is awful to me, but I've grown to like corn hash and eggs for some reason. They are my favorite types of food, beside Human and Leviathan of course.

"Um, what is that?"

…..

I stared at her dumbfounded face. Give me one good reason to not eat you right here on the spot. I thought better of it and stood up from my table.

"Never mind, I'll just go back to my room."

Truth to told, I wasn't hungry after that large meal yesterday night anyways.

* * *

"How was your night, Pierre?"

I asked the coachman as he held open the door to the carriage open.

"It was lovely, sir."

"Glad to hear that."

I said as I entered the carriage. The door then shut on me as Pierre took the position as the driver.

"Where to sir?"

"Find the most well known spice store. We have some shopping to do."

Pierre acknowledged me and we set out to the noble section of this city.

The scenery changed from dingy looking huts to dirty clay buildings and finally to respectable looking mortar structures.

The noble section smells of lavender perfumes, and the air is full of lively chatter from the Humans.

I admired the sites of the city from within the carriage, including the castle over looking most of the city. The Queen is there, a friend of Louise if I remember correctly. Her name is Henrietta, and I'm sure that I will meet her soon enough.

The carriage stopped as I noticed a very ornate sign hanging in front of the store we stopped in front of.

"We are here sir."

Indeed we are, Pierre.

Abbasid's Spices and Herbs it said in many different languages. Archaic French, Old English, and vaguely Latin were what I could decipher from the sign.

"How did you hear about this place?"

I asked Pierre as he opened the carriage door for me.

"It was mentioned by a friend of mine. His lord frequents this establishment and thinks highly of it."

I nodded as Pierre shut the door to the carriage before opening the door to the shop for me.

A small, cramped little place. The aroma of the air is a mixture of spices and incense. There are spices as far as the eye could see, each in a little rectangular box that are side by side with each other. There are definitely more spices here than at that vendor I bought from yesterday. There are at least three hundred different spices and herbs here, at least this is what my nose tells me.

"Can I help you sir?"

I voice peeped up. I noticed a small dark skinned man with a turban approach me from an open doorway within the shop.

"Yes. I would like one of everything."

* * *

"Thank you for your business!"

The merchant, Abdul said as he loaded the last of the spices onto the carriage.

He shut the door to his shop with a big grin on his face as Pierre took the reins of the carriage.

"Where to now, sir?"

"Let's go home and try out these new spices, shall we?"

* * *

"Welcome home, sir."

My wait staff said to me as the carriage came to a complete stop.

I smiled as Pierre got off and opened the door for me.

I exited and stood among my wait staff of maids, butlers, and chefs before taking a look at the herbs and spices within the carriage.

"Lord, Lady de La Valliere wishes to speak with you in your personal chambers as quickly as possible."

The head maid said to me.

Interesting. What could she want?

"Is that so?"

Alright, let's see what she wants. But first.

"Everyone help in taking some of the spices and herbs to the kitchen because there is going to be a feast later."

* * *

I stood in front of the door as I felt three Humans within. There is Karin, and my two daughters, Cattleya and Eleonore. Louise is a bit indisposed of right now, I chuckled to myself. I never knew that I could be this funny.

I entered the room and see Karin sitting behind my expensive desk, and my two daughters sitting in chairs on opposite sides.

I noticed that the rug from the main room was moved in here.

Strange.

"Yes dear? You asked for me?"

I said as I walked over the carpet.

Karin raised her eyebrows and then smiled.

"I was just wondering where Louise went. She hasn't been seen since yesterday. None of the servants have seen her. Why don't you take a drink dear, I'm sure that you are thirsty from your trip."

Hmm, something is wrong. She seems far too sweet to be normal. Cattleya handed me a glass of water and I eyed it.

I drank it and gave the cup back to Cattleya while eyeing my wife, who held an expression poker face.

Hm, strange. Tastes like….

Holy water.

Does she think I am a Demon?

This is problematic. She might be testing me because she knows that I am not Human. That explains the carpet here, there is probably a Devil's trap painted underneath it.

While it starts with a Demon test, she will move onto other tests. I have to leave here as quickly as possible, lest she try to decapitate me like a Vampire. It will be annoying to say the least if I am incapacitated with my head off, hopefully they don't remove my head from my body.

"Thanks for the water. Ah, I am quite hungry right now, shall we continue this conversation after lunch in the dining room?"

I turned around and started walking towards the door before I heard the sound of a chair being pushed back.

"Yes dear, let's go have lunch together."

Karin said as the women gathered behind me.

I can't leave here with these women breathing down my neck, so I'll just wait until nighttime and slip out to Mott's estate.

* * *

"Amen."

The founder's prayer was similar to saying grace, as the Humans back on Earth called it.

I wonder would they pray to him, if they truly knew what God was about. He locked us in Purgatory after he created us. He created us to be who we are, so locking us up because of our tendencies is rather cruel.

This Brimir figure is a God in this place, and that will be an advantage once I escape here and become Pope.

The meal in front of me is what Humans would consider excessive. There are plates of exotic meats, vegetables, and fruit sprawled on the table in front of me.

"Before we start, are we using the good tableware?"

My wife said.

"Of course, Lady de La Valliere."

The good tableware.

Silverware, harmful to Werewolves, Shapeshifters, and Skinwalkers. But not me.

I grabbed my silver knife and fork, using them to pick up pieces of roast beef and lettuce to put on my plate. I ate at the rate of everyone else to not stand out, as I notice my wife and daughters eyeing me between each bite of their food.

The food is laced with various spices that I acquired yesterday, and salt, which I didn't get yesterday. It is probably a coincidence, but salt can be used against Demons, so this is probably another test.

This meal has been absolutely wonderful. Not as good as when Guy Fieri cooks Human, but still really good. My compliments to the chef.

"So, anything else, dear?"

I said as servants started to clear the table of dishes.

"No, we are done."

She walked away from me after that with my daughters.

Am I in the clear? She doesn't seem like the type of person that would simply give up like that. Maybe she is thinking of another test.

That begs another question, how does she know about this? Is she a hunter of sorts? Every culture has its own lore about demons, monsters, and evil spirits, so it isn't far-fetched to assume that she might be one.

Louise's father here certainly isn't a hunter. There are no demons or evil spirits lurking within his mind, but there is a very detailed list of creatures of Halkeginia in here. Some can be construed as monsters, but most are benign creatures.

Okay, I can currently see two options available.

One is to find out what Karin knows about the supernatural and me. Dangerous as Karin is quite a powerful witch and I'm not sure as to the extent of her powers.

Second option is to leave here as quickly as possible.

The answer is clear.

* * *

I exited the bed as quietly as I could. I can't disturb Karin, lest she wake up and attack me.

The letter explaining my disappearance is already on the desk, so I am covered for that.

I turned to Karin, who is soundly asleep.

I put my hand on her head, just in case if I need to turn into her later.

I opened the door as silently as I could, shutting it the same way.

It is about midnight, so no one should be awake at this hour.

I walked to the entrance of the house, and opened the door as silently as possible.

The night air is refreshing to my face as I stare at the two moons in the sky.

I need to get out of here, so I weighed my options. Take a horse, fly, or take my familiar. Option three it is.

I went to the stables to get my familiar.

Louise's father was powerful enough to summon a Chimera as a familiar, and I must applaud him for that. Chimeras are apparently very rare here, as they are on Earth.

I took my staff out, and called out to my familiar.

Lycia.

Lycia was her name.

She growled as I approached her personal stable.

Her image is the very definition of a Chimera. Head of a Dragon, Lion, and Goat. The body of a Griffin, and tail of a Hydra. Quite an impressive beast. Not as impressive as the Chimeras of Purgatory, but still fearsome.

I put my hand on the Chimera's Goat head, and the Lion head purred. It is submissive. Good.

I led the Chimera out of the stable and mounted it.

I need to accelerate the time table for my plan so that Karin won't be a problem anymore to me. As such, travelling by Chimera is a lot faster than flying through the night sky in my true form, and won't arouse as much suspicion.

The time table for my operation has been moved up substantially. Tomorrow, get the information from Mott about how to see the Pope, and the day after, try to become the Pope.

Basic plan that I will refine in my head as I flew off into the night sky on my Chimera.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that. The Leviathan's plan is almost complete.

Please follow, favorite, and review. Reviewing especially helps as it gives me feedback into what the readers want.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	6. A Demon and a meal

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of The Leviathan of Halkeginia.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural or Familiar of Zero.

* * *

The trip to Mott's estate is rather short.

It takes at least a day by horse, but only takes one hour by Chimera. I know for a fact that it would be even faster had I just transformed into my true form and flew there myself.

My plan has been perfectly refined in my head.

It is rather simple. Go to Mott, get the information from him, eat him and his staff, and then go to Romalia where the Pope is.

This was the basic plan before my dear wife started to pose a problem. Such a human as her has the spark. So powerful, so intelligent. Even if I became her, which I can, I can't copy her immense power. I hate to say it, but I think she would be a match for the lowest ranking Leviathan. I forgot the name, but she could overpower and possibly decapitate my subordinate that took the form of a little boy for some strange reason.

Her suspicion has necessitated the acceleration of my plan.

I'm sure that Mott's courier is on his way to my home right now, and Karin will most definitely see Mott's acceptance of the meeting.

She will be livid that I am not at home, and will most likely rush to Mott's house in hopes of finding me or Mott.

All of this will take place within the span of a short time. I need to finish up with Mott before she arrives otherwise she will complicate things even further.

After Mott, she will have no idea as to where I will go as Mott will be dead by that time. That should throw her off my plans for a while.

I don't want to kill her, as people like her have the spark, and those tend to be useful to me, either as a meal or in some other fashion.

Old Mott on the other hand is disposable. He has quite the negative reputation according to dad here. A lewd noble who uses his power to gain mistresses from the poor farming communities nearby. Quite the player, if you understand what I mean by that.

I applaud his abuse of power as he is making more food for me. I should probably thank him before eating him.

All in all, I look forward to meeting and eating Mott.

* * *

I brought the Chimera down to the road. I am ten minutes by flight awake from Mott's estate, but it is still night time. I'll travel the rest of the path on the paved road below on Chimera back and arrive in the morning.

I could fly, but I would have no place to rest and it would be suspicion to see someone like me in the forest at that time of night.

I have to keep up appearances.

* * *

The sun is well above the horizon as Mott's estate came into view.

It is a smaller place than Louise's house, but still quite nice. I should probably acquire this place as a nice summer house.

The guard at the gate caught sight of me and ordered the gate to be opened.

"Lord de La Valliere?"

He asked he crossed his spear with another guard in front of the opened gate.

"Of course."

I smiled as the spears were uncrossed.

"Lord Mott will see you."

The guard said as I walked past the gate.

Great. Let's get this over with.

* * *

I am waiting in the living room of Mott's estate, admiring the paintings on the wall.

There is a painting above the fireplace of a young woman in the arms of a handsome youth. Hm, Mott looks to be a handsome man. Too bad he will be food in a short while.

"Is that a self-portrait?"

I asked the maid who just placed a cup of tea in front of me.

"Yes, that is Lord Mott in his younger years."

The maid, a young woman with short blonde hair, said to me with a smile.

I kept up my smile as I took the tray with the cup of tea, and sipped it.

Good. Fine texture and rich taste. I need to get some of this to go along with my human.

"So when will Mott be ready?"

I asked the maid who is standing at the edge of the table with her hands folded in front of her body.

"Lord Mott has a very specific routine, and you came earlier than expected. He will be ready in fifteen minutes as he has been alerted of your arrival, and is now taking a bath to clean himself."

I nodded at this information.

"That is fine, I am happy waiting."

Patience is a virtue, after all.

* * *

I am currently being led to Mott's office by the maid from before. The fifteen minutes have passed and the maid was instructed to take me to Mott's office.

We are currently in a very long hallway, to which I see a door at the end of the hallway.

My smile has long turned into a frown as I felt an unsightly presence becoming more powerful as we came closer to the door.

The door was pushed open, and my suspicions were confirmed.

There in front of me was Mott, sitting behind a desk with a big smile on his face.

The presence is coming from him. His body is radiating filth just from being near him.

He is a noble, but not Human. He is what I absolutely despise, even more than other monsters.

Demon.

* * *

It's okay, calm down.

You've dealt the bottom-feeder Crowley before, and look how that turned out.

It is interesting, should I be civil or go full on Leviathan on him.

Hmm, so many questions, so little time.

I smiled as I thought of what to do.

Show everyone on Halkeginia what happens when Leviathan takes on Demon.

"Please, have a seat Lord de La Valliere."

The bottom feeder said as he gestured to a chair in front of his desk.

Civility isn't going to help you.

"I'd rather stand, if you don't mind. I wouldn't want to ruin this outfit by being near you, Demon filth."

The smile on Mott's face quickly disappeared as his eyes turned black. He stood up and held out his palm to me.

I just laughed at his pathetic attempt at telekinetically throwing me against the wall. Demon powers are even easier to block out than Angelic ones, who would have known?

"Can't wham me into a wall? Try harder next time."

I said as I held up my staff towards the Demon.

I launched a water ball at the demon, who become soaked as a result.

"Ha, what do you think mere…"

The Demon smirked as I smirked back. Never be too confident when facing someone stronger than you, trash.

"Exorcizo te, creatura aquae. In nomine dei patris omnipotentis et in virtute spiritus sancti."

I said as the flesh on the Demon burned due to the water becoming holy water, causing the piece of trash great pain.

"Neat right? Learned it from a couple of friends back on Earth."

I said as the Demon recovered from the holy water.

He looks angry. Very angry.

Good, I've been waiting to beat down Demons since Crowley betrayed me, and this one will be the one that I take out a lot of my frustrations on.

"I don't know who or what you are, but you don't stand a chance against me."

He said before he started chanting a spell.

Ah, that is a very large wall of water that is coming my way. I'm a bit thirsty, so what the hell?

The water crashed into me, and I just chuckled after seeing his dumbfounded face.

"I'm taking out the cost of dry cleaning this on your ass."

I said as I rushed towards him. I need to give him some type of fighting chance in this. Maybe he can try to overpower me and then I'll laugh at his futile attempts to.

He took ran at me with a punch cocked at my face. I humored him and took the blow without dodging.

"You hit like a Human."

I smiled as I punched him in the chest, sending him flying towards the bookcase on the right side of his room.

When he picked his head up, I could see it.

He smiled before the look on his face turned into one of absolute fear. He tried to smoke out of his vessel, but sadly that won't work. I'm actively negating his power of evacuating the vessel or teleporting out of here.

The look on the Demon's face is absolutely orgasmic for me.

To see the despair in the Demon's face. The hopelessness in his black eyes. This is the first time he has ever gone up against something like me, so it is only natural that this weak Demon be fearful of his life.

"Please, don't kill me! I'll do whatever you want, I'll tell you anything you ask of me!"

He begged as I chuckled.

He is begging for his life. A proud Demonic noble weeping on the ground for mercy is something you don't see every day.

I walked near him and crouching in front of him, held my hand so that it is gently lifting up his chin. His black eyes are now currently eye to eye with mine.

"See, that normally might work…."

I said as I stood up back to my full height and stared down at him with a smile. I transformed into him as his face became incredulous.

"But I don't need to ask you anything. Anything and everything you know is right up here."

I said, touching my head to emphasize this before kicking the Demon in the stomach. I lodged my foot in the stomach as I let some of my Leviathan blood into the Demon's body.

I retracted my foot as black blood began to spew from his meatsuit, causing him to cough and gag violently.

He coughed and wheezed for a few moments before succumbing to my black blood. The Demon has died at my hand.

Now, let's see what interesting secrets lie within Mott's head.

Okay, here we go.

He has been in Halkeginia for over five years after he managed to find a portal out of Hell. Swapped around a few Humans before settling with Mott.

Quite the corrupt and abusive noble. Orders a percentage of grain from the harvest to be given to him, sets any protestors on fire, and has fathered many kids.

There are at least nine kids that he has, and those are the ones he knows about. Lots of blacked out, drunken escapades in this Demonic head he had.

Hmm, what else is in this mind?

Memories of Hell, time on Earth before being banished to Hell, and this is what I am looking for.

This is from the memories of the Human Mott, before he was taken over by a demon.

Okay, Romalia is seven days by horseback, and its capital city of Vaticano is even further at nine.

Vaticano is quite the lively city from the images within the mind. Lots of travelers come in to see the Pope give Mass. The Pope doesn't seem to mingle around the common people, so there goes a chance to touch him.

Okay, let's see the inside of the Papal residence. Interestingly it has the same name is the residence the Pope back on Earth has.

There is a big chapel near the northern edge of the city, and that is just a single building in the series of buildings that the Pope frequents on a daily basis.

The Pope can be found giving Mass or getting reports from Cardinals of the Church.

After work, the Pope is escorted to a residence a few blocks away by a group of heavily armored knights and skilled magicians.

The Pope's residence is a lavish town house near the northwestern side of the city.

Damn, this is the extent of Mott's knowledge on the Pope.

Well, that is less than I hoped he would possess.

Anyway, I can still work with this.

Get close to the Pope by turning into one of the guards and then catch the Pope alone and then turn into him.

Very good, I can't think of anything that will go wrong with this.

I smiled as the plan came perfectly together in my head.

I need to celebrate with a little snack.

I glanced at Mott's body, and since it is not good to waste food, swallowed it up.

Hm, Demon takes a little bit like salmon. Interesting, this is the first Demon I've tried and I think this will be the last one as it tastes awful.

My appetite isn't ruined, so I guess I can have a bit of Human right now.

I walked out the room and went to the living room.

I called out to the head maid, Joanna, to appear in front of me.

"Can you assemble all of the staff and guards for a meeting in the dining room? I have an announcement to make, and be sure to bring all of our finest spices to the table."

* * *

26.

26 people are right in front of me right now.

Ten maids, fifteen guards, and a chef. All of them are lined up against the wall, facing me. These are all the servants or workers that Mott has in his service at this point in time.

In front of them was the dining table. A wide variety of exotic spices were lined up on the table.

I cleared my throat in order to properly address the Humans in front of me.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. I will be leaving forever….."

Hm, some of these people see shocked expressions on their faces. I wish I could know what they were thinking though.

"…And as such, I will need last parting meal."

I held Mott's wand out and cast a small wind spell that mixed all of the spices up in a miniature tornado. I sent the tornado at the staff before putting down my wand.

"Your services are thanked, but are no longer needed here. You are all considered terminated as of this moment."

I said as I displayed my jaws and rushed at the person closest to me, a maid.

I devoured her as the remaining maids cowered, the chef fainted, and the guards pulled out their swords.

I simply smiled at this.

"I'll give you a running start."

I said as I cast a spell, one that I've absorbed from the memories of a Witch that I ate on Earth, causing the guards to drop their swords which were transformed into snakes.

I devoured every single Human in the estate with ease. The maids were especially fast, some of them even made it out the door before I reached and slaughtered them.

In the process of eating everyone, I became full for the time being.

"Ah, that was a nice lunch. I wonder what will I have for dinner tonight."

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this.

Please follow, favorite, and review. Especially review as it helps me understand what my viewers want.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	7. Meet and eat with the Pope

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with the final chapter of the Leviathan of Halkeginia. You read right, this is the final chapter of this fanfic.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural or Familiar of Zero.

* * *

I glanced at the twin moons as my Chimera soared across the night sky.

This little plan will be successfully executed tomorrow.

After systematically cleaning the Mott estate of any traces of me or what I did, I went outside to see that it was nighttime.

During my cleaning, I thought of several plans of how I will get close enough to the Pope to eat him.

There are three main approaches that I believe have an equal chance of success.

First plan is to go to the city in either Lord de la Valliere or Mott's form. Both are nobles, and there is a possibility that the Pope could meet with me privately, given who my forms are. Safe and relatively little chance of harm due to me not being offensive in this plan. Tedious though, and great chance of failure due to him being busy or away.

Second plan would be to infiltrate the Gardes Suisses, the Pope's own private military. The guard is mainly a bodyguard detail, but they have offensive striking capabilities according to Mott's memories. The guard that is assigned to the Pope consists of ten Knights, ten magicians, and the Pope's familiar, a boy by the name of Julio Chesare. After this, I'd get close to him and then morph into him when no one is looking.

I discarded this plan as I dissected the flaws of what I was planning. The guard sticks to the Pope like Demons do to feces, so there is very little chance of me becoming one of them without the others seeing me. Secondly, these are the best warriors and magicians in the land, so even if I did become one of them, the noise created would be great, and I can't risk being exposed and surrounded.

The third one is the riskiest, but fastest way to become the Pope. The Pope is just like Richard Roman, a powerful person that is under constant protection. As such, he would be in the most secure room within the Papal residence, a town house near the edge of the city, which I could infiltrate and turn into the Pope in the dead of night. With modern humans it would be at the top of a hotel, a penthouse so to speak. Here, it would be the center room of the town house.

I frowned as I continued think of this plan. It is likely that this room has no windows to prevent an airborne raid, so I would need to go from the inside. More rooms to pass through, more Humans to fight off, and more time for the Pope to escape. I would effectively be going in blind as I do not know the layout of the house, and they could surround me. While they can't kill me, enough Humans together could decapitate me, and while I could regenerate, I will not tolerate any delays to my plan. I could turn into wait staff at the residence, ah yes, that is an interesting possibility.

Go to the house and take the first person I see, wait for the big man to come home, and then turn into him in the dead of night. Good plan.

* * *

I stood against the wall as I stared at the location in question.

I had long abandoned my Chimera on the outskirts of Vaticano, and have walked to the location of the townhouse.

It is still darkness and the sun hasn't risen, so I encountered very few people on the streets as I made my approach on foot to the townhouse. The darkness is no problem for me as we Leviathan are creatures of pure darkness, so we can see as well or even better in the darkness than in light.

The townhouse was its own little residence, free from any neighbors as it was walled on all four sides. The plot of land which the house stood on was a perfect square as roads ran in back and front, left and right of the house.

I can see two guards posted at the gate of the wall, torches illuminating a very small space around them.

There are two sets of patrols around the house. There are three guards in each patrol, two pikesmen and a swordsman that is carrying the torch. The two sets of patrols walk around opposite sides of the house, and meet in front of the house every three minutes.

These are the ones I can see, but I know that there are a lot more inside. The staff should be inside of the residence, quietly sleeping in the servants quarters somewhere detached from the main house. They are probably in a small communal hut of some sort, probably near the corner of the estate. Okay, that should be simple enough to find.

I made my way to the right side of the estate, and turned into my true goo form as the guards made their way around.

I remained as a puddle until I saw the guards turn the corner. I flew high above the wall to see the buildings of the estate. There was the main estate, and a little hut in the northeast corner of the compound which was nestled right against the walls.

I feel twenty people sleeping inside of the little hut, which honestly surprises me that that many fit inside. There are probably many more staff inside of the main building as the Pope and his support staff need an entire army of staff at all times for the littlest things. I estimate that there are at least thirty people inside, if not more.

I flew back down and landed on the ground next to the hut, still in my puddle form.

I slithered to the door of the hut, and made my way underneath the door. There are two rows of bunk bed in front of me, one to the right and the other on the left. There are two people on each structure, and five bed bunk structures on each side.

I slithered to the ceiling so I could get a better look at everyone inside. There are six men and fourteen women, everyone here is young, except the males.

I dropped from the ceiling to the face of one of the males. He gagged as I made my way into his mouth and nose, becoming him. This male was the closest to me, and he happened to be the handsomest, so that is another plus.

His name is Marcel of Blois, only child of a baker and a housewife. He left his hometown ten years ago at the age of fourteen to become a blacksmith, but failed at that. Became a servant of the Pope eight years ago.

This is what I am looking for, the daily procedure.

Wake up at five in the morning.

Freshen up and help prepare breakfast for the bodyguards.

I frowned as the Pope isn't actually at breakfast as he has his bodyguards bring him food.

Okay, that is problematic.

Alright, adjust the plan.

This will work. There is a home guard that patrols upstairs while the Pope is gone. His name is Johann, a personal friend of Marcel here, and he is served breakfast after the bodyguards depart with the Pope.

Okay, now it is just a matter of waiting.

* * *

"Hello Johann, good morning."

I smiled to his friend as I handed him a plate of food.

"Good morning, Marcel."

He said as I nodded. I just barely touched him as he started to pray to Brimir. Brimir won't help you, sorry.

I made my way to the other room, away from the guards and other servants to turn into Johann.

I dissected the information in Johann's mind as I walked to the stairwell.

From Germania, okay. Large family, blah blah blah.

Here is the interesting part.

There is no one in the Pope's room from now to about five at night. There is a guard who sleeps in the same room as the Pope, and that guard is his familiar, Julio.

The Pope gets back here around five in the afternoon, and there is an extensive sweep of the entire house for threats.

I glanced around to make sure that there is no one looking as I walked into the Pope's room.

A room with no windows, a giant bed, a work desk, a closet, and a private shower. Not bad.

Hm, where would be the safest place to hide?

I glanced at the closet and then at the bed. I walked around to the side of the bed, which is pushed right up against the wall. Perfect, no one will ever think of looking there and it gives me easy access to the Pope after he goes to sleep.

I turned into goo and slithered under the bed. Now it is just the waiting game. Again.

* * *

I've waited for over twelve hours for everything to settle down, a trivial amount of time given how long I was in Purgatory.

The Pope's bodyguards came into the room around five o'clock and searched everything. I slithered between the mattress and the bed frame as I saw someone looking under the bed.

The entire search lasted less than five minutes, and so I could only feel the Pope and his familiar here.

Hours passed by as the Pope worked at his desk, his familiar standing at his side.

Dinner was served at seven with the Pope being brought his food by his bodyguards.

The Pope took a shower at eight thirty, and went to bed at nine. Interesting that he goes to bed so early.

I waited another hour to make sure that the Pope was in deep sleep, as was his familiar.

I heard snores coming from both as an hour passed, so I decided to act.

I made my way up the bed where the Pope was sleeping and split myself up.

One part of me went into the Pope's ear and the rest of me went into the mouth and nose.

He briefly moaned as I completely merged into his body and took over his memories.

I just became the Pope of Romalia.

I sat up in bed as I dissected the information within the Pope's head.

Pope Severus the Second. Born Vittorio Serevare, age 20.

Ah, the Pope here is quite the Machiavellian. Nasty the memories within the most holy man in Halkeginia.

Had his own mother murdered, his father thrown in prison, and hundreds "disappeared" as he became Pope.

He deeply hates elves as they are proficient magic users. Maybe I can strike an alliance with the elves?

I like Vittorio here, he is cunning, manipulative, and a psychopath. He reminds me of myself when I was younger.

Wait, this is interesting.

Hmm, there seems to be some type of memory manipulation in here. There is a memory that is a book that can summon something not from this world. I must investigate this further as someone really did not want the Pope to remember this.

"Julio, wake up."

I said as my familiar jolted out of bed with his sword ready.

"What is it sir?"

I smiled as he called me this.

"I need to go investigate something, come with me."

* * *

We made our way down to the library underneath the town house.

Three stories down, there is a tremendous library with all sorts of magical scrolls and books.

I scrolled the shelves of books, and found the book in the fragment of the memory.

I picked it up, and can feel that the entire cover is made out of Dragon skin.

_De obscure ritualia et consuetudines._ Of the rituals and practices obscure, is the title of the book.

I flipped through the elf skin pages to the page that I saw in the memory.

Page sixty six.

The script is in very obscure Latin, but the Pope here can read it perfectly fine. This page has fewer words than the other pages, just over three sentences of writing.

The first sentence is for ingredients for the spell.

_lacrimas virgo pura, sanguine peccatoris esse hominem, ab arbore autem ultra illum, e non tamen forma est._

Interesting ingredients. Tears of the pure virgin, blood of the wicked man, a tree from beyond time, and the essence of the one not yet shown. Hmm, the Pope remembers the ingredients being brought before him.

The second is the incarnation.

_Unum ex supra profanum, hoc sacrificium manifestaturus es te ipsum et in conspectu tuo._

Unholy one from beyond, accept this sacrifice and manifest yourself before thee. The memory includes the incarnation being recited.

The third is the procedure. Okay, mix the ingredients in a bowl in the presence of one other person, say the incarnation, and….

I realized what this is a spell for.

The memory is blurred as I struggled to locate the rest of the memory with the Pope's mind. Some very powerful magic user did not want the Pope to remember the spell, but I understand what it means.

This is a spell to summon a being from Purgatory.

I laughed very hard as I comprehended what this meant. I can summon my fellow Leviathan from Purgatory and have them assert my control over this land.

I cocked my head to where my familiar was and smiled.

"Julio, please gather the materials written here. We have a spell to perform."

* * *

I glanced at the eastern sky as the sun began to creep up over the mountains.

The materials were all in one place, in the vault under the massive cathedral in the city of Sancta Sedes.

It took a few hours to gather everything, but here we are, my familiar and I.

I ordered my bodyguard detachment to stand a few hundred meters away from us, so they can't see anything that will happen now.

My familiar is standing on the other side of the bowl with everything mixed in the bowl except the last, most important ingredient, essence of the one not yet shown.

I know exactly what that entails.

I took a deep breath, glanced at the rising sun, and finally cast a glance at my familiar.

"You have been a great familiar, but you are no longer needed."

I said as I pulled out a short dagger, but didn't try to stab my former familiar with it.

My familiar recoiled back, his sword at the ready as I took the dagger and slit my left wrist.

His eyes widened as black goo came out of my body and into the bowl.

"_Unum ex supra profanum, hoc sacrificium manifestaturus es te ipsum et in conspectu tuo."_

The sword dropped from Julio's hand as I saw black goo foam out of his mouth before being sucked back into his body. There was a Leviathan in him now.

Julio then glanced around, looked down at his hands, and finally at me.

?

Is that who I think it is.

!

It is.

I burst out laughing as I understood what this meant. The spell wasn't a summoning spell from Purgatory, it was a summoning spell from Earth.

This spell can summon anything from Earth, provided you have the materials, and I just summoned a fellow Leviathan.

I glanced at the Leviathan in front of me, and could feel that he was relatively powerful, though nothing compared to me. I looked at the Leviathan and asked if he is who I think he is.

"Edgar, is that you?"

"Yes boss. It is me. Pardon me for being so to the point, but where are we? The last thing I remember is being decapitated by the Winchesters after meeting the Alpha Vampire."

Edgar said this as I smiled at my fellow Leviathan.

"We are in Halkeginia, and our paradise will be realized here. Come, we have work to do."

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this, the final chapter of this fanfic.

This fic is now over, and I am working on the sequel. The sequel will be about the Leviathans and their quest to completely take over Halkeginia. The tentative name for the sequel is Saving the world and other Leviathan plots.

Please stay tuned for this, and review. Tell me about how you feel about this fic and what you think about me doing a sequel by reviewing or messaging me, and I will try to respond to you.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


End file.
